The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental Shrub Rose and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Chewnicebell’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Newport, Shropshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform and disease-resistant shrub Rose plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 1998 of Rosa hybrida ‘Pandemonium’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Rosa hybrida ‘Scrivbell’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2004 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Newport, Shropshire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings at Newport, Shropshire, United Kingdom since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.